Ianto's sick day
by ToxicLollipopShock
Summary: Jack makes a vow to look after Ianto
1. The Vow

_**Iantos sick Day**_

**A/N: My first fanfiction so R&R and I hope you enjoy! Just a little one shot Janto I thought would be sweet lol**

_**--------------**_

"Ianto?" Jack pushed his chair away from his desk and made his way across the hub.

"Ianto?" Jack asked again in a softer yet more urgent voice. Ianto could be heard to be coughing from near the coffee machine.

"Sir?" Came Iantos strangled reply.

"Ianto look at me." Replied jack softly yet sternly. Ianto made his best effort to keep his face hidden from jack but was powerless when he felt a finger under his chin gently lift his face up. Jack moved his hand and tenderly dragged his finger across Iantos jaw line.

"Yan, you look awful." Stated jack.

"Im fine sir." Replied Ianto in a hoarse voice.

"Go home." Comanded jack in such a soft whisper it made Ianto want to cry. The welshman opened his mouth to protest but was silenced by a finger to his lips.

"You're sick." Smiled the captain.

"I don't get sick!" The welshman replied childishly against jacks finger.

Jack leaned foward to Ianto and looked into his face before sighing and pulling away again. He moved his finger and brushed Ianto lightly across the nose.

"I beg to differ." He replied grinning.

---------------------

"Jack..." A very sick Ianto tried to complain.

"Ianto you're not getting outta this one." Grinned the captain.

"You can't make me!" Ianto retorted stamping his foot like a toddler. Damn he was adorable. Jack raised an eyebrow at Iantos childish behaviour and did something Ianto didn't thing the captain would ever do. Jack picked Ianto up and threw him into the back of the SUV before locking the door and getting into the drivers seat.

"Ianto Jones you are very sick and I'm taking it upon myself to look after you. You are going to relax and get better and you are forbidden to do any work today. Thats an order." Jack smugly told a very horrified Ianto.

Ianto merely kicked the side of the SUV in response and muttered angrily under his breath before falling asleep.

------------------

Jack carried the still sleeping Ianto Jones to bed and tucked him up like a child. He layed down next to him and got under the covers watching him. He couldn't resist tracing his finger across the bridge of Iantos nose and watching the welshman smile gently in his sleep. Jacks heart melted at Iantos smile. It was so rare that he got to see that smile and it was so gorgeous.

Ianto opened an eye drousily.

"Are you watching me?" He asked his voice thick with sleep.

"Yes." Replied Jack blushing faintly.

"Thats probably one of the creepiest things I've ever heard." Ianto smiled seeing Jacks slightly hurt expression. He shuffled closer to him and cupped his chin.

"But it's also one of the sweetest." He whispered just loud enough for Jack to hear.

"Can I have a kiss Jack?"

Jack looked at Ianto slightly surprised at him being so foward.

"You're not usually so affectionate." Jack teased flashing Ianto a mega-watt smile.

Ianto pouted and Jack grinned even wider.

"Here." Jack said softly. He leant into Ianto and brushed his lips gently against his. Ianto deepened the kiss and entwinned his tongue with Jacks. Jack gently ran his tongue against Iantos teeth and along the roof of his mouth causing the welshman to shiver.

Jack smiled and pulled away.

"I love you."

"I love you too cariad." Replied a smiling Ianto.

"And theres that gorgeous smile." Jack whispered softly leaning in for another kiss.

--------------------------------

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Never write again? R&R ;)**

**Cheers, **

**ToxicLollipopShock**


	2. Looking after you

**A/N: This story was originally a one-shot but I realised I clicked "work in progress" ...thanks to a few people clicking story alert ive decided to carry it on lol ...thanks x**

--------

Ianto lay in jacks arms sleeping heavily. Jack heard him mumbling in broken welsh and smiled gently. He rolled over and looked at the time – it was only 11:30am. He turned back to his lover and looked deep into his face. Ianto was paler than usuall and his nose was shiny and red. Ianto snuffled slightly in his sleep and began coughing rather violently. Jack held the welshmans shoulders and gently shook him awake.

"Ianto wake up,"

Jack got a slight moan off Ianto in reply and chuckled softly. Iantos eyes gradually flickered open and the welshmans cool blue eyes were watery. Jack wiped a finger under Iantos eye.

"Whats wrong?" He whispered softly.

"Nothing im just a bit over whelmed..." Ianto trailed off

Jack looked at him quizzically

"Im not used to so much attention." Said Ianto with a half smile. Jack swore he felt his heart break a little. He cupped Iantos chin lightly and planted a soft kiss on his nose. He hugged Ianto tucking his head against his shoulder.

"Get used to it." He said with a smile.

----------

"Do you need anything?" Jack asked stroking Iantos hair. Ianto furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Cant think of anything..."

"Your voice is getting worse. Rest." Jack said getting up from the bed. Ianto weakly gripped his arm.

"Dont go..!"

Jack smiled sadly at Ianto.

"Im just going to make you something."

Ianto looked blankly at Jack.

"A drink that will make your throat feel better... and hopefully sound better." He explained walking across the room. He paused at the door and looked back at Ianto.

"Home remidy." He said with a wink.

-----------

A while later Jack returned with a mug or steaming hot liquid. He handed it to Ianto taking care to make sure Ianto had a proper grip on it. Ianto looked down at the mahogany substance gingerly and looked back at Jack. Jack gave him an encouraging look. Ianto took a sip of the drink and sunk into his pillows closing his eyes.

"Good?"

"You know it is."

"Ahh your voice has improved!"

"Whats in this?"

"Hot water, honey and lemon."

"That cant be it!"

Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"Jack..?"

"So I slipped in a little brandy..."

"JACK!"

"Well your voice is better isnt it?"

"Hmm..." Ianto realised he has lost this one. He snuggled closer to Jack breathing in his scent.

"Take that as a yes." He said grinning wolfishly. Ianto began to mumble something against Jacks chest but Jack shushed him.

"Rest." He comanded. Ianto laced his fingers through Jacks hand and settled down to sleep. He hoped he would feel better when he woke up.

-------------

**A/N: R&R! Tell me what you thought!**

**Cheers,**

**ToxicLollipopShock**


	3. Moving on

**A/N: Thank you to all the people who are supporting this fanfiction it really encourages me to write more (:**

-----------

Ianto began to shake violently in his sleep, obviously having a bad dream. Jack tried to wake him up when Ianto swung an arm out and it connected with his lovers nose roughly.

"UGH!" Jack groaned as he felt hot stickiness coming from his face. Ianto awoke and looked at Jack horrified to see blood leaking from the underside of his nose.

"No...!" Ianto gasped shaking his head.

"Dont worry about it Ianto.." Jack began but stopped short. Tears were streaming down the welshmans face and he had his hands to his mouth. He was still shaking his head.

"Yan..." Jack took Iantos hands in his own.

"Jack Im so sorry... I'll never forgive myself..." Ianto explained through sobs.

"Hey..." Jack said softly. "It was an accident."

Ianto nodded his head, silent tears still tumbling down his face.

"I just need to get cleaned up and I'll be fine." He kissed the welshmans tears away and went to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and cleaned the now dired blood off his face. He felt bad for Ianto. Always thinking of others and when he commits the tiniest and most human of mistakes he gets in a state. Wiping the rest of the blood from his face he made his way back to the bedroom.

He flopped onto the bed and put a hand to Iantos cheek.

"Promise me something?" Jack asked caressing Iantos cheek with his thumb.

"Anything." Replied Ianto leaning his head into Jacks hand slightly.

Jack smiled at this.

"Promise me you'll just forget this."

Ianto looked doubtfull.

"Stop punishing yourself Ianto... move on..."

Jack ran his fingers through Ianto's hair and fell asleep soon after. Realisation kicked into Ianto and he knew what he needed to do.

---------------------

When Jack woke up he found Ianto had gone. He also found himself tucked up in bed with Iantos dressing gown wrapped around himself. He smiled and turned to the pillow next to him where he found a note.

_Jack,_

_I moved on_

_Gone to get food so I can make you breakfast in bed_

_Ianto_

_X_

Jack grinned and rolled over. He snuggled down into the warm sheets and closed his eyes.

----------------

Ianto walked into the room to find his sleeping captain. He placed the tray he was carrying down at the foot of the bed and sat next to Jack. He looked so peacefull when he slept. Ianto smiled and stroked the back of Jacks head, losing his hand in Jacks chocolate hair. Jack shifted in his sleep and a smile crept across his face. Ianto grinned. He scrunched the note up in his hand and threw it in the general direction of the bin. Not caring if it actually went in.

Jacks eyes flickered open.

"Good morning." Ianto said with a smile.

"Love that smile... you should wear it more often..." Came a sleepy Jacks reply.

"I brought breakfast," Ianto indicated to the tray.

"I can see" replied Jack with a cocky grin. He hugged Ianto round the waist. Ianto leaned his head on top of Jacks and put an arm around his shoulder.

"This is nice..." Ianto murmered.

"Yeah... but isnt it meant to be me looking after you?" Jack went to sit up but Ianto gently pushed him down again.

"Im looking after both of us." He explained. "Besides I feel a hell of a lot better and I thought the fresh air would do me good."

Jack looked slightly doubtfull.

"I dont get sick."

Jack gave him a look.

"I dont get sick...often... and when I do its never for long."

Jack sat up so he was eye level with Ianto. He leant in and pressed his forehead against the welshmans.

"Your amazing." Jack placed a soft kiss on Iantos nose and grinned when he felt Ianto smile. Ianto tipped Jacks head up with a finger under his chin and kissed Jack on the lips. Jack grinned wider and pulled Ianto down under the sheets.

"Jack." Ianto chuckled against Jacks mouth.

Jack pulled away and studied Iantos face.

"Whats for breakfast?" He asked casually tracing Iantos face with his finger.

"Strawberries and cream." Ianto grinned when he saw Jacks eyes widen.

"Whipped cream that is..." He said winking.

"Lets eat!" Jack dragged the tray towards them and the American and the Welshman both shared the breakfast whilst laughing and kissing eachother under the sheets.

Ianto was definately feeling better.

---------------------

The End

------------

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed my first fanfiction! I will be writing many more... After I post this up im going to get to work again lol. **

**Cheers,**

**ToxicLollipopShock**


End file.
